Bad Day
by nanashiX
Summary: "Hush little baby don't say a word, I will protect you and save the earth. As demons try to destroy, I will stop them and bring you joy. Hush little baby for here I am, this boy here has got a plan." A boy who is cursed yet perseveres, a girl who hides herself yet is strong, a boy who fears failure but still tries, a boy who is hurt and seeks light, a man with regrets but teaches.
1. Chapter 1

Bad Day

**AN: Please forgive me all who are reading this. After the purge my account was all weird and it took me awhile to figure out how to get back on. And also I had to redo some things for Mimic for all who are waiting for that. It is not abandoned or anything it is just the usb drive that held much of my work broke and I had to find a way to take off all the work from there and put it on my computer. Thankfully I found a way and the newest chapter of Mimic will be coming soon now that I don't have to rewrite anything. KtTH: Rebirth is also going to be coming back in a 3 chapter burst tomorrow if any of you are keeping tabs on that. **

**Anyways now this is a story I wrote during the end of summer when I got Netflix and decided to watch some old cartoons that I really liked when I was younger. I hope you all like this little idea of mine. It is going to be something that I believe is much different than anything you all have seen. So sit back, grab a nice hot beverage, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is being used in this writing.**

* * *

_Long, long ago there were eight great Demon Lords that ruled over much of world. These demons ruled over the human race bringing about an age of darkness. That was until the eight Immortals sealed these demons away into the Nether Realm with the use of the Legendary Panku Box. With the sealing of the Demon Lords peace was once again brought to the world..._

* * *

"What's his status?"

"It is not good Hokage-Sama. He is still in critical condition. It is only thanks to his circumstance that he is still alive."

"I see... Any information on what happened?"

"When the results from the diagnostics come back we will have more information. But from what I can infer with what I have observed, so far it is not good." Sarutobi Hiruzen heaved a great sigh of sadness. The poor boy lying on the bed beside him was a poor sight. He had tubes going from his arms to one machine while another set of tubes were punctured into his bare chest and led to another machine that would hum lowly. Over his face was a mask that pumped oxygen to the boy due to his failing lungs. This all was not counting the copious amounts of blood that had been all around the boy when he was found. Sarutobi could feel the warmth of tears slowly fall down his face as he took in the sight of Uzumaki Naruto.

"What happened to you Naruto?" Sarutobi whispered. There was a small rush of wind beside the Hokage and doctor as one of Sarutobi's most trusted Anbu appeared beside him via Shunshin. "Report Dog."

"Yes Hokage-Sama. After investigating the scene of the accident I came upon a startling piece of evidence. It looked like an attack from a wild animal like we first presumed but after investigating further I was able to procure this." The dog masked Anbu pulled a scroll from his belt and set it on the ground. "I warn you now, Hokage-Sama, that the sight may shock you. It sure shocked me..." After a quick set of handseals, the Anbu placed a hand on the scroll. There was a cloud of smoke that obscured the three men's vision and once it cleared Sarutobi could feel a cold sweat break out on his forehead and his muscles tighten.

"Hiruzen..." the Hokage turned to the old doctor and one of his longest friends with a grave look. Kujo very rarely called Sarutobi by his first name but when he did it was usually when they were alone sharing old war stories or when something deathly serious came up. In this case it was the latter.

On the ground lie the slowly cooling corpse of something with the head of a wolf but a body that was built to walk on two legs. Grey fur speckled with acid green fluid covered the beast like creature going from the snout to its feet and to its claws that curiously had opposable thumbs. Life had left its eyes leaving sickly yellow and blank irises. It was a large beast, about as big as the Anbu that unsealed it.

"There were signs of more than just this one Hokage-Sama," Dog whispered. Sarutobi grit his teeth and looked to Kujo. The old doctor took off the spectacles that were slowly falling down the bridge of his nose and wiped them on his coat before putting them back on. He looked to the small boy laying topless on the hospital bed with medical apparatus beeping slowly next to him.

"I suggest waiting for the boy to awaken before we try to figure out more. It seems like he would be the best to answer the questions we have." Kujo stated quietly while looking at Naruto's prone form.

"But could we not have a Yamanaka go through his memories? Perhaps Inoichi?" The Dog masked Anbu stated.

"No I don't want to put him through any more stress then he is right now," Kujo responded. "Let him rest. And Sarutobi..."

"I know. I have some things I need to retrieve." The Sandaime turned sharply and motioned for his Anbu to follow. "I shall return immediately." And with that said both the Hokage and his subordinate were gone in a puff of smoke.

They appeared in the Hokage's office with a ring of smoke dissipating around them. Sarutobi walked to one of his bookshelves and placed a hand on the wood. There was a brief flash of blue and the bookshelf slid to the side to reveal another smaller bookshelf behind. Hiruzen frowned as he rifled through the numerous tomes, trying to find the right books he was searching for. After a moment of silence the curious Anbu decided to make his presence known.

"Hokage-Sama what is it that we are here for?" The Hokage didn't respond for a second before turning and showing the pile of books in his arms.

"These, my young subordinate, are books that can help us figure out what has happened and what has been going on for the past months. The unfortunate part is that I cannot read some of these. Now come we must hurry back to the hospital." With a quick wave of his hand the Hokage closed the hidden bookshelf and both men retreated back to the hospital.

* * *

It was late into the morning when a tired and weary Naruto woke up. Machines were beeping around the eight year old and he could hear muttering around him. The boy slowly sat up to see Sarutobi sitting at one of the tables reserved for guests with a number of books strewn in front of him. Beside the old man was the doctor, Kujo his name tag read, with another worn book in his hand.

"Ojii-san?" Naruto whispered as he pushed himself into a more comfortable position. The Sandaime immediately looked up from what he was reading and rushed to the side of Naruto with a worried look on his face.

"Naruto how are you? Are you feeling alright?"

Naruto stretched his limbs and winced. He leaned forward and let out a round of coughs before sitting back again.

"It hurts to move a bit Old Man. Where am I?"

"In the hospital Naruto-kun... Do you remember anything that happened?" Naruto leaned forward and rubbed his forehead. What had happened? He had been training late last night and then he had heard growling. After hearing the growling he had turned around into the forest.

"I was attacked." Naruto whispered between another round of coughs . "But I don't know what really attacked me... It was, they were, um, wild." Naruto said trying to find the right words. Hiruzen sighed before walking to the table and going through the books lain over it. Grabbing a book he walked back to the boy and held the book to him. Kujo walked over to the side of Naruto's bed to look at the book that was now in the boy's hand.

"Sarutobi we can't read a word in that book. What use does it help handing it to the boy?" Kujo said in confusion.

"Even if we cannot read what are inside there should still be illustrations for us to use to decipher what the culprits are. After all it is-"

"The Demon Archive," Naruto said cutting off the Hokage. Sarutobi slowly turned his head in shock to Naruto who had the book open and was looking at the first page before closing the book again to look at the cover. Naruto noticed the fierce looking face etched onto the hard cover of the book and traced it with his fingers before he noticed he was being stared at. "What?"

"How did you know what that was Naruto-kun?"

"I read it on the page. I can read ya know Old Man," Naruto said affronted. The Hokage shook his head and opened the book in the boy's hand to show the worn writing inside before closing it.

"This is ancient writing that is in a language that is hard to, hmmm, decipher would be the correct word. You would need something to translate it or know the demon...language...oh dear," Sarutobi finished with a sigh.

"Demon language? Wait! Does that mean I'm a demon?! All those mean things those smelly villagers would say about me is true?!" Naruto cried starting to panic sending him into another fit of hacks and coughs. The Hokage frowned thinking that those "smelly villagers" the boy was talking about were no doubt drunkards letting their tongues slip.

"No Naruto-kun you are not a demon. Far from it my dear boy. Your circumstances are just complicated." Sarutobi looked to Kujo for support and the old doctor merely shrugged. It was hard explaining the ways of life to an eight year old. The Hokage looked at young boy who held such a pleading look on his face before taking a deep breath. This wasn't supposed to happen for many, many years.

"You know the story of the Kyuubi no Kitsune correct? They should have covered it in your first year at the Academy."

"Yeah they told me about it last year since you were able to get me in a year early. Why? What's it gotta do with me?"

"Eight years ago when the Kyuubi attacked the Fourth had to defeat it using a special seal to seal away the demon but in doing so he gave up his own life. However, a demon of that caliber cannot be destroyed for good. If you were to destroy it then it would revive again later in time stronger. So using a special jutsu the Fourth sealed half of the Kyuubi's chakra into the Shinigami, along with himself, and the other half in the body of a newborn." As Sarutobi finished his tale Naruto sat there with a perplexed look on his face. He was still too young to truly understand what was going on. "Naruto-kun the baby that the Kyuubi was sealed into was you," Sarutobi said slowly. Naruto's face slowly morphed from confused to shocked to panicked. That panicked look evolved into a hyperventilating boy which led to a viscous round of coughs. Sarutobi rubbed Naruto's back soothingly as the boy coughed up a small spray of blood that pelted the front of the book in his hands. Hugging it to his chest to ease the pain, his coughs slowly became sobs that made his shoulders rock up and down.

"Why? Why me?" Naruto sobbed. "Why?!" The boy rocked back and forth still clutching the bloodied book to his bare chest as if it would pull him to safety. "It's not fair," he moaned out as tears fell from his face.

"Shhh Naruto it was for good reason. No father could ask another parent to give up their child when they themselves cannot," Hiruzen whispered soothingly.

"P-parent?"

"I know this is a lot to drop on you but yes Naruto. The Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, was your father and wife to Uzumaki Kushina," Sarutobi said quietly but seriously. "I tell you this in strict confidence that you can keep your lineage a secret. Your father had many enemies. It would be a shame to waste his trust and sacrifice in you." Naruto stayed silent for a moment before nodding and wiping his eyes.

"You got it Ojii-San. If Dad trusted me with this then I will make him proud. Um..." Naruto held out the Demon Archive sheepishly. "I'm sorry my cough got blood on it.

"Oh it is fine Naruto-kun," the Hokage said in a subdued tone. The reason, the bloody mark now imprinted on the blonde boy's chest. 'That can wash out right? I have a bad feeling about that thing.'

"You rest now Naruto-kun we shall visit you later. You are free to peruse the other books if you so desire," Sarutobi said bringing the stack of books to Naruto's bed. With that he left with Kujo behind him.

As the door closed Kujo, who had been silent for a greater part of that ordeal, decided to speak up.

"Sarutobi?" The man in question hummed in response. "I understand that the boy is going through a lot but what about the big issue. We did not find out what kind of minor demon the boy dealt with and plus," Kujo paused for a moment, "what about the other issue."

Sarutobi sighed heavily and walked forward. Kujo followed close behind. "He will make it. That boy is a survivor and no matter what he does in life I know he will succeed." The Hokage looked behind his back with a sad smile in his face. "Even without the ability to use chakra anymore."

Oblivious of his new condition, Naruto idly scratched at the mark on his chest that he just noticed. Sticking his tongue it at eerie looking face, he resolved that it would be washed off later. Grabbing one of the old books beside him Naruto held it up to his face to read the old writing.

"_The Art of Good Chi Magic by Chi Master Fong_..."

* * *

**5 Years Later**

The Sandaime held a weathered hand over his face as he tried to stem the headache that was starting to form. In front of him stood one of the most...unique Genin teams to have ever graced his presence. To the left stood Inuzuka Kiba, the fiery Genin from the Clan of dog users who connect with their canine companions on an amazing level thanks to their bloodline. Speaking of canine companions, Akamaru, Kiba's white puppy and partner lay atop of his head.

In the middle was Uchiha Sasuke, the last loyal member of the powerful Uchiha clan. He was top of his graduating class and excelled in the shinobi arts not counting the powerful Sharingan, the Uchiha's famed bloodline doujutsu, since he had not activated it yet. However, a genius he may be in being a ninja he lacked modesty and humility to a great degree believing he was above everyone else.

On Sasuke's right stood the final Genin of the squad. Young Yamanaka Ino, the young heir to the Yamanaka household, was the physically strongest girl in her class. She had the flexibility and stamina to outlast her opponents and an agile mind that was brimming with info on plants that could not only heal but kill with a single leaf. Plus one of her clan jutsus allowed her to project her spirit into astral form and take over the body of others. This was only one of many mind based jutsus the Yamanaka bloodline was capable of.

Finally, behind the team stood their sensei, Hatake Kakashi. He was one of the strongest ninja in the village and had made a name for himself across the elemental nations. As an ex Anbu Commander he was to be well feared. Unfortunately, he was also one of latest men the Hokage had come to know. The man would be late to his own funeral. He also seemed very laid back, a very strange quality for a ninja and had an obsession with the...more mature...forms of literature. But, Kakashi was not a man to be trifled with. His abilities were under only two maybe three people in the village.

"Come on Hokage-Sama please! We've been doing D ranks for almost two months! Don't we deserve a higher ranked mission?" Kiba yelled out clawing at the air in frustration. He could not, would not find that damned cat Tora anymore. If he did he may take it and bring it back to his house for his sister's dogs to "play" with. Akamaru barked in agreement with his partner clearly tired with the cat.

"Kiba! Were you not listening to what I just said about the ranking system?!" Iruka yelled beside the Hokage since today was the day he was scheduled to hand out missions. Kiba idly picked at his ear before looking up with a clueless look.

"Wha?"

"Baka!" Ino yelled as she slammed her fist into Kiba's head. She flipped her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder and gave the boy a glare. "Why can't you be quiet like Sasuke-kun. He's so much cooler than you!" Ino yelled putting her hands in her hips. Sasuke grunted at the mention of his name and Ino turned at him with hearts in her eyes. "Sasuke-kun you're so cool!"

Kakashi sighed and scratched his head as he read his orange book. Why did he even let this team pass? He felt eyes on him and Kakashi looked up to see the contemplative gaze of the Hokage which made him put away his book.

"Well Kakashi? What do you think? Are they ready for a C rank?" The Hokage asked. Kakashi put a hand to his chin that was covered in his mask and looked up.

"Well they have worked hard and their teamwork has improved in my eyes. So..." Team seven looked at their sensei in anticipation before he eye smiled with his one uncovered eye and nodded. "I believe a simple C rank will be fine." The Hokage nodded before pulling a scroll from a pile on his desk. Iruka sputtered to his side and Sarutobi waved at him to silence the man for a moment.

"Here you go this a simple escort mission to Nami. Iruka please send him in," Iruka grumbled but pushed a button and a moment later the Hokage's doors opened to reveal an old man with a grey beard wearing a fisherman's hat and smelled greatly of sake. He took a swig from a jug at his hip before glaring at the kids in front of him.

"Are these my escorts Hokage-Sama? They're just kids? I thought I paid for a C rank," the man said. Sarutobi merely chuckled.

"Have no fear Tazuna-san. These three are some of the finest Genin and will gladly be able to take care of any bandits along the way. Unless," the Hokage formed a glint in his eye, "mere bandits aren't the only things they must watch for." The man named Tazuna gulped before shaking his head.

"No just bandits... Anyways my name is Tazuna and I'm the super bridge builder you'll be protecting got it!" Iruka cleared his throat quietly making Sarutobi look at him.

"Hokage-Sama I still don't feel comfortable sending them alone."

"Well," Sarutobi reached into the pile he pulled the first scroll from and held it in front in him. "I suppose I could make it a 'joint' mission with 'his' mission request," Sarutobi said handing Iruka the scroll in his hand. Iruka looked at briefly before his eyes widened and he choked on his spit. Kiba and Sasuke eyed their former sensei in confusion while Ino stared disgusted at Tazuna trying not to hold her nose. Kakashi was also curious to what was in the scroll which was shown due to the lack of book in his hand.

"Hokage-Sama are you sure? I mean he could have taken care of this mission himself."

The Hokage shrugged and grinned slyly. "He is very unpredictable with what he wants. But he requested it as a mission and besides I have been meaning to take care of that other request he has been talking about. If you could send him in he should be outside." Iruka nodded and got up and headed out of the office.

"Hokage-Sama if I may ask, what is going on?" Kakashi asked.

"Well since Tazuna and Iruka here aren't feeling a hundred percent I decided to join a mission I have here with yours. It's also a simple escort of a personal friend who works directly under me. Coincidentally it's off to Nami too." Kakashi looked at his students who stared at him in confusion. Guarding one person may be a challenge enough for them. But having to guard another? And a personal friend of his? His musing were cut short as the doors opened once more and voices were heard.

"A joint mission? Really? That's interesting. I suppose the team he has is a top notch team?" Team seven heard. They felt their egos boost at that statement and grinned but their grin faltered as they saw who was the source of the voice. Behind Iruka was a blonde haired boy about the same age as them. He had bright blue eyes and whisker marks which to them seemed very familiar. He wore a long brown traveling coat that went to his knees over a simple off white button up shirt. He wore a pair of forest green shorts and a pair of black sneakers that civilians would wear. Around his neck were a pair of dark green goggles with orange lenses and on his back was a dark brown backpack.

Kiba blinked a few times while Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm or they could be my old classmates from when I was in the Academy. Why didn't you tell me Iruka-sensei?"

"I tried Naruto but you walked in too quickly," Iruka sighed before turning to the Genins plus one Jounin. "Team seven this is your second client, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto walked forward and gave a slight bow before turning to Kakashi.

"Ah Kakashi good to see you again," Naruto said with a grin. Kakashi nodded at the boy and ruffled his hair making Naruto try and smack the hand away.

"Ah so we are guarding you then? Odd seeing as you can take care of yourself."

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Stop for a second. He's who we are guarding?" Kiba said in confusion pointing at Naruto who just waved. "But I remember you! You were in our class but left halfway through." Naruto nodded slowly.

"Yes that is correct."

"What happened? Everyone thought you died," Ino said as she went quieter towards the end of her sentence.

"Wah died?! I didn't die! Just had an accident," Naruto said.

"Hn probably couldn't take the ninja life could you so you dropped out huh?" Sasuke said quietly. Kiba gaped at his teammate's crass comment while Ino gasped. That was going a bit too far if someone had an accident. Kakashi looked wearily at Naruto then to Sasuke. The Uchiha had no idea what the blonde could do.

Naruto frowned before walking up to Sasuke. They were about the same height so there glare was even. Suddenly Naruto put his pointer and middle finger up on his hand smacked Sasuke across the temple.

"You want to do this mission?" Naruto asked slowly as Sasuke rubbed his head in shock. "Then don't be a smart ass!" Sasuke growled lowly.

"Why you-," before he could move forward he was once again smacked with the two finger slap making him stumble a bit.

"One more thing," Naruto whispered getting close to a glaring Sasuke. "Your hair looks like a duck butt." Naruto cackled as he went to stand next to the Hokage while Sasuke sputtered in embarrassment and Kakashi held him back with a sigh. Kiba on the other hand was on the floor laughing and Ino looked horrified her crush was embarrassed so badly.

"So if this is the ragtag team that's taking me and Sake-san over there to Nami then what are we waiting for?" Naruto said with a grin.

* * *

Naruto hummed himself a tune as he stood next to Ino. Behind was Kakashi while in front of him was Tazuna and Sasuke. Kiba and Akamaru were taking point. They were a few hours away from Konoha now and Naruto was enjoying the peace of nature. That was until he heard a small cough to his side. Naruto turned to Ino who had tried to gain his attention and tilted his head.

"Yes?"

"Um well you see," Ino started trying to find the right words.

"Why did I drop out of the academy?" Naruto finished. Ino nodded slowly a bit ashamed she was seen through so easily. Sasuke also perked up his ears and Kiba hung back a bit more to hear. "It is quite simple really. I had an accident and that accident basically destroyed my chakra coils so I can't use chakra anymore. It's like this, because I can't use chakra I couldn't be a ninja. And my condition isn't like one of my old classmates. Chakra courses through his body. It still moves like it should, like blood. Mine is stagnant. It does not flow any longer and I have no way of accessing it," Naruto finished. Ino looked sadly at Naruto while Sasuke said nothing but give a grim frown to the blonde. Kiba, however, was angry.

"What the hell! What could have done something like that to make it so you can't be a ninja to that degree? Ino are there any poisons that you know that can do that? Maybe there is a way to reverse it!" Kiba said. Ino shook her head.

"There are poisons that I know that can slow down a person's ability to mold chakra but I don't know if there is anything to completely stop someone's chakra though. I'm sorry I can't cure you," Ino replied sadly. Naruto merely laughed and waved his arm to the great surprise of everyone there.

"Oh trust me I've done almost everything to try to cure myself but my condition is permanent. But I've come to accept it and besides I'm happy with how things are now. Thank you though Ino-chan," Naruto said brightly making Ino blush a bit.

"Who did that to you," Sasuke said after not saying anything for the whole trip. Naruto blinked in surprise before grinning.

"Heh and here I thought you went mute ducky," Sasuke bristled but Naruto continued on putting his finger up mimicking a philosophical pose. "But it wasn't who my feathered friend, but what. I was attacked by demons," Naruto finished eerily. Kiba gaped while Ino gasped and Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief. Tazuna nearly spit out the sake he was drinking and looked at Naruto in wonder.

"You were attacked by demons and lived boy?!" Tazuna exclaimed. Naruto nodded and continued walking.

"L-like the Kyuubi no Kitsune we heard in class?" Kiba said in fright. Akamaru whined lowly in Kiba's grey jacket with its furry hood pulled up to cover the puppy atop the boy's head.

"There are demons that aren't as powerful as Kyuubi Kiba," Kakashi explained. "They are minor demons that are actually all around us. Some of them try to fit into the human lifestyle seeing as how they are very weak and some prey on animals and humans because they are like wild animals themselves."

"I just had to have the luck of meeting the stronger ones," Naruto deadpanned. "But like I said, it's fine I enjoy what I do," Naruto said as he jumped over a puddle like a kid.

"Yeah about that. What do you-," Ino was cut off as chain made of shuriken sprouted from the puddle and wrapped around Kakashi. Suddenly two ninja wearing respirators and torn cloaks jumped from the puddle, the two ends of the chain connected to a gauntlet on one hand of the two.

"One down," one whispered before they both pulled and Kakashi was ripped apart.

"One to go," the other ninja said before the two of them sped forward ignoring Ino's scream and Kiba's shout of outrage. Sasuke quickly pulled a shuriken from the holster on his thigh before lobbing it in between the two shinobi. The shuriken stuck into the tree and dragged along the chain with it. For an extra measure Sasuke threw a kunai into the hole of his shuriken locking everything in place. The two attackers cursed as they felt their main weapon nullified but then had to disconnect from the chain and dodge as Kiba tried to slice them open with his elongated claws.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Kiba roared as he jumped forward and tried claw at one of the men. Akamaru jumped from Kiba's coat and tried to bite at the man's face but he ducked under the pup and grabbed Kiba before throwing the boy over his shoulder at his dog. Kiba yelled out in shock before righting himself and landing in a crouch. The man was already running off towards where Tazuna and Naruto were standing, one with a look of pure fright and the other rifling through his bag. "Ino!"

Ino shook herself out of her fright and quickly sprang in front of Naruto and Tazuna. "Don't worry I'll protect you guys," Ino said in a shaky voice. The assassin that was engaged in a taijutsu bout with Sasuke quickly punched the boy in the gut, sending him to the ground before he joined his partner. Ino gulped audibly as she saw not one but two ninja coming at her.

"I won't let you kill anyone!" Ino screamed.

"Correct my dear." Ino blinked as she saw Naruto sprint in front of her. Naruto had found what he was looking for, a large vial of green liquid, in his bag and was sprinting around Ino and Tazuna while emptying the contents of the vial. As he finished the small circle he jumped inside of it and placed one hand in front of his chest in what would be considered a half praying position while the other palm was pointed out. "No one is dying by them today," Naruto whispered while closing his eyes.

"Che stupid kid! Your death comes now!" Naruto snapped open his eyes and started to chant strangely and Ino closed her eyes in fright while Tazuna cursed loudly.

"_Yiu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao_," Naruto chanted repeatedly before stopping and clapping his hands. There was a bright green flash that blinded everyone and then a sudden grunting sound. When everyone was able to see again both attacking ninja were slammed against an invisible wall that seemed to be erected around Naruto, Ino, and Tazuna. Ino stared in shock at the two ninja that slowly slid down as if sliding down glass while Tazuna let out a deep breath.

Sasuke and Kiba both sprang into action by knocking out the two shinobi and tying them in ninja wire. Naruto grinned before using his toe to erase the circle into the ground and walking to the two assassins. Sasuke and Kiba were staring at the blonde warily.

"Congratulations on the spell Naruto. I didn't know you were able to erect a barrier spell in such a short amount of time," a voice said from above. Everyone looked up to see Kakashi standing on a branch with his customary book out.

"Sensei!" Kiba and Ino yelled in happiness. Sasuke looked amazed and shot a look at where he thought Kakashi had been taken out only to see broken wood. Kakashi wasn't a Jounin for nothing.

"Bah a simple spell like that doesn't take any time at all. I catalyze much of my things way before I go out and even if I can't use chakra a little bit of blood can be used so I seal my things in a storage seal to keep them fresh," Naruto explained as he looked for the empty vial he dropped. He found it next to one of the tied ninja and with hum he placed it back in his bag. "Besides you haven't seen me for years so you have no idea what I can do now. So who are these guys?"

Kakashi jumped down and landed in front of the two and gave them a once over. "We'll find out soon enough." And with that the man hauled both squirming men further in the forest to interrogate them. As he did that the three Genin turned to Naruto who was making sure his circle was fully erased.

"What are you?" Sasuke asked bluntly. Kiba slapped his head in exasperation whispering 'smooth' while Ino failed to notice. Naruto looked up in confusion before letting out an 'oh'.

"That's right I was cut off before I could tell you guys my job. I," Naruto made a dramatic pose and Team seven swore they saw a shining sun with a wave crashing behind him, "am an Archeologist!" The teens in front of him face faulted and Kiba got up and yelled at the blonde.

"What the hell?! You're an archeologist?!"

"Not an archeologist. An Archeologist," Naruto said making it almost sound like you could hear the capital A.

"B-but that thing you did, I thought you couldn't use jutsu," Ino asked in exasperation.

"Ah that wasn't a jutsu that was Magic. A simple barrier spell to make it so that no one could pass the boundary I set up."

"Magic? Tch there is no such thing," Sasuke grunted quietly. Naruto gained a tic mark on his head. Sasuke felt a sharp pain on his head as Naruto once again two finger smacked him.

"You say there is no magic?" Sasuke growled but nodded. "Then what just happened!? Invisible monkeys fall from the sky and smack bad guys? One more thing! Stop mumbling and speak up ducky!" Sasuke fumed and tried to lunge at the blonde who simply side stepped and let the boy fall into Kiba.

"Ow get off me you freaking idiot!" Kiba roared as Akamaru jumped off of Kiba's jacket and barked at the two boys. Naruto grinned at the scene before he felt a fast knock to his head which made him fall to the ground.

"I may have not known you for long, but I feel like I can say I knew you back when we were kids so I feel like I can do this," Ino began as she placed one hand on her hips with her purple battle skirt flowing in the wind. "No one hits my Sasuke-kun!" Naruto groaned and pushed himself up.

"Man you sure pack a punch. Maybe I should have just let you hit those dudes."

"Speaking of them, those 'dudes' are the Demon Brothers. C rank missing nin from Kirigakure. Now Tazuna-san," Kakashi said as he walked up and looked to the bridge builder who had stayed quiet to draw less attention to himself. "It seems we have to have a talk."

* * *

Naruto whistled a low tune as everyone slowly floated to the other shore. After Tazuna's story Team seven had decided that they would like to continue their mission even though it was now bumped up to a B rank. It really had nothing to do with him if they stayed or went. His request for a team was for a personal reason but since they stayed Naruto couldn't help but grin. 'These guys might work.'

"So you are not only an Archeologist but also what you call a Chi wizard?" Ino said quietly.

"Correct Ino-chan. I work directly for the Hokage uncovering special artifacts that have been lost to time. And not just any old artifacts, I study items that revolve around magic and the supernatural," Naruto said earning a confused look from everyone. "Well I've only garnered about half a dozen special artifacts that the Hokage keeps in a special museum. In fact some of them I had to 'dispose' of seeing as how they are too powerful to be in the hands of any mortal. For example, have you heard of the famed spear Gae Bolg?"

Ino shook her head while Sasuke and Kiba scratched theirs. Kakashi and Tazuna on the other hand both widened their eyes.

"You mean the Spear of Death?" Kakashi whispered.

"The more accurate term is Spear of Mortal Pain but yes to have that spear thrown at you would equal death, hence the other title of the Death Spear," Naruto explained. "I found it last month on one of my journeys after I had done a great deal of research in it. Found it off the coast of Dublin."

"Where?" Kiba asked. Sasuke and Ino too looked perplexed at the foreign name.

"Dublin. It is in Ireland. There is much you all need to learn of this world," Naruto said cryptically. Even Kakashi seemed puzzled, but just as he was about to ask a question the boat reached shore and everyone got off.

"Thanks for everything Sho," Tazuna whispered. The rower quickly nodded and bid them farewell as they quickly left into the mist. "Well my home and town is just through this area. If we hurry we can make it in a few hours," Tazuna said with a grin. Team seven plus company marched through the bog on alert. Ever since the Demon Brothers they needed to be on guard.

"So you didn't finish explaining what is a Chi wizard," Ino said after a few moments of walking.

"Yeah what's the deal with that stuff you did back with those ninja," Kiba put in.

Naruto scratched his head as he thought about how to answer. "Well due to my job and some very special circumstances I studied the art of good Chi magic. For five years I worked tirelessly on my studies. Even as a full fledged wizard there are still many things in this world that I can learn," Naruto said. "No one can ever stop learning." Kakashi nodded at the wise statement.

"Circumstances? You mean the lack of chakra?" Sasuke asked not rudely. Naruto was surprised at his tone by grinned and nodded.

"Yes. Amongst other things-," Kiba cut Naruto off as he turned and quickly flung a shuriken into the bushes. Running up to the bush the boy was surprised to find a frightened snow white rabbit.

"I swear I felt Ki sensei," Kiba muttered confused. While Ino berated the dog nin Kakashi stared at the rabbit. His eyes widened considerably before he yelled and pushed down Naruto and Ino.

"Everyone down!" As Sasuke pulled Tazuna down and Kiba pulled Akamaru close and ducked a massive blade spun above and slammed into a tree. The party looked up slowly as a figure appeared on the behemoth of a weapon and looked down.

"Hmm so you were able to dodge. Just what I'd expect from Sharingan no Kakashi," the man said.

"Momoichi Zabuza," Kakashi breathed. "I'd like to say it is a pleasure but I'd be lying and we both don't want that." Zabuza gave a mirthless laugh before point into Tazuna.

"Give up the old man and you all survive."

"My what an entrance," Naruto said as he pushed himself up and dusted off his clothes. "And what a character. Momoichi Zabuza was it?"

"Naruto stand next to Tazuna! Team Manji formation this man is way out of your league!" Kakashi barked out showing his former Anbu side. Naruto stood next to the old bridge builder as Team seven surrounded the two.

"Oi stupid wizard you got any more of that magic stuff to make a barrier?" Sasuke whispered behind him. Naruto bristled.

"Well look who has a sense of humor, no I don't have another flask but I have the ingredients to make one. However I need a fire to catalyze it. However I may have something to use ducky," Naruto replied.

"No! Don't move I'll take care of this," Kakashi ordered as he lifted his tilted headband. Opening up the eye that was scarred he revealed the spinning red eye of the Sharingan making Sasuke gasp.

"So I take that as a no. Well then I'll take him from your dead bodies!" Zabuza grabbed his sword from the tree before flickering in front of everyone. "Kirigakure no jutsu (Hidden mist technique)." A blanket of mist converged upon the area making the Genin gulp and Kakashi stiffen.

"This isn't good," Naruto muttered as he heard Zabuza's voice echo around them listing off the organs that equaled instant death. The blonde saw Sasuke shivering and just as he was reaching for a kunai to stab his throat Naruto quickly lashed out with two fingers.

"Ow!"

"Don't feel scared," Naruto said slowly. "Kakashi is right there to protect us." Sasuke blinked slowly before nodding and steeling himself once more.

"He's right Sasuke I'll protect my comrades," Kakashi said as he eye smiled at them.

"Famous words from a dead man!" Zabuza's voice rang out as he appeared in front of Kakashi. He sliced into the Jounin eliciting a scream from Ino. However her scream tapered off as she saw water fall to the ground. "A water clone? You copied me through the mist!"

"Correct," Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza and punctured the man with a kunai. Sadly for Kakashi that Zabuza was a clone too. Zabuza then appeared in the formation that the Genin had set up, a sick smile showing under his face bandages. Kakashi used a burst of speed and blocked Zabuza before kicking him away. He then followed up by tossing a kunai at the man and stabbing it into Zabuza's face. To Kakashi's ire that one was a clone too.

Kakashi jumped forward and met Zabuza's downward swing with an upward with his significantly smaller kunai. Amazingly the kunai held true and Kakashi was able to throw off the missing nin. The two of them engaged in a fierce battle making the team of Genin amazed at their sensei's abilities.

"Wow Kakashi-sensei is really good," Kiba whispered. Suddenly Zabuza kicked Kakashi onto the water where everything started to go bad. Kakashi pushed himself onto the water and realized the water was heavy. That was when Zabuza appeared in front of him and formed a sphere of water around the Jounin.

"But this could be bad," Sasuke said as he prepared himself.

"What do we do now? Sensei is trapped," Ino whispered as she too pulled out a few kunai.

"No don't engage him! Run and take Tazuna to safety!" Kakashi yelled from within the water prison.

"Tch it's too late for that Hatake. Look at them. Just snot nosed babies shaking in their boots," Zabuza taunted. "When I was your age my hands were already stained with blood." Zabuza laughed gleefully.

"What does he mean by that?" Kiba asked frightened.

"The Kirigakure exam," Kakashi answered quietly as he started to explain what had happened in the past and how Zabuza got his name. By the end of the story the missing ninja was looking into the sky with a happy expression.

"Ah such memories. Unfortunately you all won't be making anymore! Mizu bunshin no jutsu (Water clone technique)!" Zabuza formed a half ram seal and a water clone materialized onto the shore glaring menacingly at the group.

"Run everyone! The clone can't go too far away from its master! Plus it's only a tenth as strong as the original!" Kakashi yelled.

"Yeah but then he'd just kill you and then follow us. You see where are conundrum is now," Naruto replied. Using a burst of speed the water clone blurred into the formation of Team seven and went to slice at Tazuna. Naruto quickly pushed Tazuna out of the way and bent backwards at a very odd angle showing an amazing form of flexibility. The sword however did slice open Naruto's shirt before Kiba was able to throw a round shuriken that made the clone jump away. "You ripped my shirt," Naruto said bluntly as he bent back up.

"Naruto are you okay!" Ino asked in worry.

"He ripped my shirt," Naruto repeated sullenly. As the boy stood fully a low breeze blew open his shirt giving everyone a very good view of Naruto's bare chest. It wasn't the fact that the boy was in good shape that shocked the people around him. No it was the dark red etching of a vicious looking face tattooed across his chest.

"Dude... That is some crazy ink," Kiba gawked. Naruto looked down in confusion.

"Oh this? No that's blood," Naruto stated bluntly to the shock of everyone.

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke added forgetting about their current situation for a moment.

"Remember those circumstances on why I study good Chi magic," Naruto said as he reached into his pack and rummaged around.

"Yes we heard, but is this really a time for us all to be talking about that," Tazuna said in a scared frenzy.

"Patience old man. We'll make it through with a lil' o this," Naruto pulled a small vial no bigger than a test tube from his bag, "and some help from a few friends of mine. Sasuke, Ino, Kiba," each Genin looked at the blonde at the sound of their names. "It's time I showed you a circumstance first hand. Don't be alarmed and try your best. Will you fight for your lives?" Naruto yelled as he uncorked the vial.

"I ain't leaving Kakashi-sensei no matter what! That goes against everythin my clan taught me! Right Akamaru!" Kiba roared as he flexed his hands. Akamaru barked in agreement as he jumped off Kiba's head onto the ground. Kiba reached into his hip pouch and pulled out a small pill. Flicking his finger he threw it at the small white puppy who chomped it from the air. The dog suddenly grew larger and more feral while its fur turned from white to red.

"I'm not abandoning sensei! My father taught me better than that!" Ino announced while pulling a number of purple flowers from who knows where and holding them between her fingers.

"Hn I'll show you just what an Uchiha is capable of," Sasuke smirked as he pulled out a couple kunai and held them in a reverse position.

"No I told you guys to run!"

"Too late Kakashi," Naruto said with a grin before downing the green liquid and tossing the vial in the air behind him which coincidentally landed in his bag. "_Yiu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao_," Naruto chanted for a moment before a bright green aura exploded off of him. "This should be good enough," Naruto smiled ignoring the questioning looks he was receiving. "Now then let's even our odds!" Naruto held his arms out to his sides showing his now glowing red mark and snapped his fingers.

Zabuza tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Tch you kids are idiots. The audacity of you all thinking you could take me. Your lives are ending with you all thinking you had a- wait what?" Zabuza's tirade was cut off as he noticed the shadow he was casting on the water's surface elongate, even with the low visibility with his mist. In fact almost all the shadows were growing longer. "What is this?" All eyes turned to Naruto as he held his hands up.

"Come...**Shadowkhan**!"


	2. AN to all my Readers

Dear valued readers,

I am sorry this is not a chapter. This AN will hopefully answer all the questions that you have and may have.

To start, this is posted in all my other stories. This is NOT a new chapter again. This is a small explanation and something that I hope you all will read.

I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season. Before then was about when I last updated and brought out the new story, Bad Day. Unfortunately I did not have such a wonderful holiday. This past holiday season my Grandfather passed away. I was very close to him and he was a very kind man. He taught me many things and this past holidays he passed away from pancreatic cancer. It was a heavy hit for my whole family.

It has taken me a while to come to terms with him being gone, but I am finally able to start with continuing where I left off before I disappeared on you all. Again I am very sorry.

So some info. First of all, KTtH:Rebirth will be updated probably the earliest, then Mimic. After that my others will surely follow because I have become greatly inspired to write and give you all good reading experience.

Happy readings to you all.

Nanashi


End file.
